


Hold My Heart And Keep It Safe

by Darthweenie235



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Army, Army AU, F/F, Military, Navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Army/Navy AU,“CONTACT REAR, ENEMY, THREE HUNDRED METERS, OPEN FIRE!” the command could be heard by the troops, who were crouched low behind a sandbag wall, providing covering fire until reinforcements arrived.





	1. Alpha. Bravo.

“CONTACT REAR, ENEMY, THREE HUNDRED METERS, OPEN FIRE!” the command could be heard by the troops, who were crouched low behind a sandbag wall, providing covering fire until reinforcements arrived. 

All at once Alpha section raised their rifles over the cover and fired off all their rounds in rapid succession at the shout of their commanding officer. Bullets whipped through the air at the enemy, neutralizing the targets one by one without any casualties. 

“ALPHA SECTION PREPARE TO MOVE!” the voice of god was heard again. 

The squad patrolled down the desolate highway in a staggered file, their weapons in the aimed position, scanning for danger. Dust blew past them hitting their helmets and glasses, getting lodged in every crevice of their combat gear. Their footsteps were the only noise to be heard for miles, no gunshots, no explosions, just them. Until……

A message was passed and acknowledged down the line and the group came to a stop in a defensive circle. Every rifle was up. The silence was deafening.

Voices were heard as another squad rounded the bend and came to a halt. A small woman in dessert camo came to the front. The rifle looked far too big for her, yet she held it as if it was another limb. 

She crouched, still aiming. “ALPHA SQUADRON?”

The question was heard and alpha section’s commanding officer broke out of the circle and knelt opposite the smaller woman, a good 50 metres between them. She was tall, her forearms bare between her gloves and rolled up sleeves of her shirt. Her knee pads made a clunk on the concrete as she knelt. She squinted through her tinted glasses and half smiled when she saw the big white lettering on the other woman’s Kevlar vest that read NAVY. Back up.

“BRAVO SECTION REINFORCEMENTS?”

The opposite group stood and jogged towards the group until there was 10 metres between them. 

The smaller woman lowered her rifle and met the taller woman halfway who did the same.

“Captain Earp, nice to meet you.” The tall woman let her rifle fall to her side and shook the naval officer’s hand.

“Colonel Haught. Heard you needed some assistance.” The officers shook hands and crouched suddenly at the edge of the highway when gunshot were heard in the not so far away distance. 

“Don’t mean to rude here Ma’am but we still seem to be in an active warzone.” One of the troops spoke up from the circle of army personnel on the left. 

“S’all right Midders were going back to base so your stinkin ass can get a shower. 2 weeks in the field clearly doesn’t agree with you.” The colonel gestured towards Sergeant Middleton’s dirty chin and forever growing sweat patches.

The troops from both forces laughed at the REME sergeant, who was simply nodding in agreement, she did need a shower.

Laughing subsided the naval officer spoke up “The helo is 400m down the highway, we should leave before we become targets. I’m sure you’ve had enough of being shot at for now colonel.” 

“You are very much correct captain. Lead the way.” The squads broke out into a jog, Midders playing tail end Charlie at the back with one of bravo sections troops.

“When my gran was 91, she did PT Just for fun.” 

Hey I know that one!” The Petty officer Marshal turned to Sergeant Middleton, still jogging, a smile breaking her stern face.

They sang the next line together. “When my gran was 92 she did PT better than you.” Giggle “when my gran was 93-“

“MARSH!”

“MIDDERS!” the officers shouted at the pair from the front, who just laughed and carried on jogging, the helicopter now in sight.

The rotor blades began to spin, blowing sand at the troops approaching. The Colonel and the Captain stood either side of the door as their men piled on. Once satisfied no one was left behind, they sat on the edge, their feet on the landing skids, each officer clipped in. 

“Thanks for the pickup captain.” The taller woman said through the headset. “No problem Colonel Haught, just doin as I was told.” 

The woman stuck out a gloved hand “Nicole Haught, Colonel in the British Army.”

The smaller girl took her hand and shook it “Waverly Earp, Captain in the Royal Navy.”

Middleton turned in her seat and saw the two officers engaged in conversation. She frantically slapped her new friend Marshal on the arm and gestured at their commanders, Marshal giggling at the sergeant who made a love heart around them with her hands. 

The helicopter landed in the camp and all the troops jumped down, the sergeant running off shouting over her shoulder “I CALL DIBS ON THE SHOWER!” over her shoulder. Marshal stood and laughed at the other woman and Waverly raised her eyebrow with a suggestive grin at her 2IC. Marshal blushed and walked to her squad. Nicole leaned into the Captains shoulder.

“You saw that too right?”

“Yep.” Waverly replied popping the p.

“They’ve so got the hots for each other. Wanna make a bet?” The colonel questioned.

“What you thinking Haught?”

“My shiny ass Leatherman says they get in on before the end of our deployment.”

“You’re on but that’s 2 months.” Waverly pulled something out of her vest unzipping the package “My brand new EDC Toolkit says the end of the month.” 

Nicole’s jaw hit the deck, she reeeeeeaaally wanted one of those kits but could never get one. “Oh you’re on.” The thirty piece kit teased her from Waverly’s grasp. The shook hands for the third time that day and looked over to the petty officer who was stood staring in the direction of the showers. 

“Yeah I’m bumping that up to the end of next week. Two weeks Earp. You better hope they can keep their hands to themselves.”

Still looking at her 2IC Waverly sighed “I think you just might win this one.”

After their debrief the two sections were left to get cleaned up. Nicole was sat outside her barracks cleaning her rifle when Waverly noticed her. In just her trousers and base shirt, Waverly noticed the thing that couldn’t be seen under all their kit. For instance the captain could see all the ripples of the muscles in her back as she sat slumped over the trigger mechanism of her SA80, trying to get at something.She noticed the rise and fall of her abs when she sat up smiling in success when she’d removed whatever debris was causing her mental pain. She noticed the twinkle of her hazel brown eyes when she looked her way. She noticed the orange braid that was hidden under her helmet just hours ago.

“Captain. To what do I owe this visit?” The redhead sat back against the wall. 

“Just thought I’d come tell you the showers are free now.” She smiled and Nicole’s breath caught in her throat.

The smaller woman looked somewhat different now she was free of several layers of tactical gear. For starters her hair hung damp round her shoulders, the water droplets turning splodges of her clean base shirt dark. She was fit. Very fit, Nicole could see her 6 pack through the taught material that was tucked into a pair of standard issue mtp combat trousers. They looked far too big for her mind, the belt as tight as it would go. Covering her eyes against the sun Nicole looked up at Waverly’s face. She had a sharp jawline and a button nose. Her eyes, oh her eyes, Nicole could imagine getting lost in those eyes. Not to mention her lips Nicole wanted to….. No. she was here on a deployment. Things had to be professional. No. she stopped any other thoughts before she got carried away. 

“Thanks Waverly, I could really do with a shower actually, two weeks in this weather is not something I’d like to do again in a hurry.” They both laughed and Nicole reassembled her rifle, grabbing her stuff to go and clear her thoughts of the beautiful brunette naval captain.


	2. patriotic ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story time, a shoot out and bets.

The two squadrons were sat around a camp fire in front of alpha sections barracks. They were conversing story’s from previous deployments, funny, sad, happy. Middleton and Marshal were sat by each other, laughing at something the other said. Waverly was sat by Nicole, who had here ankles crossed and her legs stuck out in front of her, the polish of her boots shining against the flicks and sparks of the fire. Waverly looked over at the taller woman, there was something about her that drew Waverly in and made her want to know more about her. As if her thoughts were answered by the gods, Middleton spoke from the opposite side of the circle.

“Ooo! I got a good one, this ones about you colonel!” Middleton spoke excitedly, whilst Nicole covered her face with her hands.

“This better not be-“

“Of course it is Ma’am!”

“Dammit.”

Waverly was curious as to what made the other officer go as red as her hair.

“We were serving a six month deployment in Bosnia, and the colonel, major at the time, was the section leader whilst we spent 5 weeks out in the field. Anyway, we were just casually making our lunch when the colonel stands and points at something in the yard next to us. Obviously all our asses were curious to see what the hell got her so excited, so we all stood and had a look. This child of a colonel was stood pointing at fucking crane with a 100 mega what grin plastered on her filthy ass face. She turns to me and says “Fancy a lil fun?” of course all of us were bored out of our skins, seeing as the part we were camped out in was a safe zone, nothing much happened. We all agreed jumped the fence and all stood there like lemons whilst the colonel went and sat on a girder the crane was lifting. Now this crane had seen better days, as had the girder. She turns to me, still smiling, and says “Midders, hoist her up.” So Midders does as she’s told and jump starts the crane, using the controls to lift one very happy colonel a good 25ft in the air. Then just as I was about to hoist her ass down, the fucker jams and the colonel is stuck up there, white as a sheet whilst all of us were laughing our tits off. The next thing I know the wire is snapping and this girder hits the ground. No colonel. We all look up. There she is, in all her high ranking glory, clinging onto the arm of the crane like a koala, begging me to get her down.” Everyone was in stiches and Nicole was even redder than before. “But that-“ Middleton was trying to speak through her laughter “- that wasn’t the best of it. The wire had ripped a perfect square out the back of her trousers, and there they were.” Midders waved her hand in the air for emphasis “The colonels British flag clad ass, mooning down at us. All of us were fucking dying.” Everyone round the circle was crying with laughter “it took Charlie section and a rather large ladder to get her patriotic ass down.”

Nicole was shaking her head and smiling “Midders I think you left out the detail where you-“ 

Gunshots just outside the wall of the camp startled them all. Silence fell upon the circle. A huge explosion caused them all to crouch low and cover their heads. The next thing they know they’re being shot at and people are shouting in a different language. Nicole went straight into combat mode as if it was instinct. 

The two sections, now one, put their arms above their head and sprinted in a tight circle to the armoury.

Each of the troops grabbed their gear and suited up. Rifles were loaded and helmets were fastened. They were going to reclaim their camp or die trying.

Nicole crouch low by the door and peered out, night vision goggles giving her a better view of the area.

“Alpha section, prepare to move.” He voice was a whisper. She looked over at Captain Earp who was crouched opposite and nodded, she pointed at herself and gestured left then proceeded to point at Waverly and gestured right. Waverly nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Bravo section prepare to move. Cover 50 metres right, watch and shoot, watch and shoot.” Her whispered command was passed to tail end Charlie, in this case, petty officer marshal, who nodded and turned and turned to Sergeant Middleton, winking as the squadron stood and jogged in hunched over way to their cover. 

Nicole made and up movement with her right hand and the troops stood. They made their way behind the armoury and round the dining hall. The colonel held up her right arm, bent 90 degrees at the elbow, her fist clenched. Stop. The squad crouched again as she peered round the corner, swinging back round when a round flew past her head. Leaning tight up against the bricks, and regained her composure. Taking a deep breath she aimed her rifle round the bend and fired. The enemy fire stopped immediately. 

Captain Earp and her squad were crouched behind a brick wall whilst they received heavy fire. “BRAVO SECTION, ENEMY, 50 METRES, OPEN FIIIIREEEE!” the squad including the captain herself, popped their heads over the cover and opened fire. A round hit the brick in front of her and the captain swung back against the wall.

She pinched the button on her radio and spoke into the coms.

“Alpha section, this is bravo section, requesting back up over.”

The radio crackled

“This is Alpha section, on our way, over.” Waverly smiled at the sound of Nicole’s voice. She felt safer knowing she was on her way.

She gritted her teeth and reloaded, pushing the magazine into the housing with some force. 

“Eat shit, shit eaters!” She shouted as she opened fire, taking out at least three enemies. 

Alpha section leopard crawled up to bravo section and assisted them in the fire. Nicole sat back below cover as she reloaded.

“My turn to save your ass Earp.” She laughed as she aimed and fired again. 

Waverly shouted over the noise of gunshots “person with the most rounds left at the end gets the others dessert until we go home.” 

“You’re on Earp!”

The last shot was fired as the sun rose over the sand. 

Nicole stood and looked around the camp. Empty rounds littered the floor and the smell of gunpowder was in the air. 

A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yo Haught empty your pouch then.” Captain Earp stood her arms crossed as three full magazines and 5 bullets lay at her feet.

Nicole ripped open the Velcro of her ammo pouch and lay down what she had. Three full. She pulled the one out of her rifle and pushed out the bullets.

“1, 2, 3, 4….. Dammit!” Nicole slapped her thigh as Waverly danced and cheered on the spot.

“I get your dessert till we go home! Ha!” Waverly fist pumped the air.

Nicole turned and counted her men. Seven out of eight. She counted bravo section. Seven out of eight. She scanned the area, and grinned when she found what she was looking for.

“Waverly.”

“What, not gonna try to back out now are you colonel, cuz I won fair and square!”

“No, Waverly look.” She pointed in the direction of the barracks.

“Oh.” Sergeant Middleton had a smaller petty officer marshal pinned against the wall as their played a very intense game of tonsil rugby.

“Hand it over Earp!” Nicole held out an open palm as Waverly sighed and dug around the back pouch of her webbing for her EDC.

“But...”

“No take backs!”

“Ugh. Fine.” She handed the captain her EDC and Nicole grinned like a kid in a candy store.

“Ha! Karma for you!” She did her own little dance.

Waverly grumbled on the spot, her arms crossed “No it’s just my petty officer not being able to keep her hands to herself.” 

After the camp was cleaned up and all the troops were fresh and washed, they all went to scoff. The two sections sat together, the Naval half, in their blue uniform trousers and shirt, dark blue beret rather than tactical helmets, the Army now changed into mtp rather than dessert, their berets varying in colour depending on their regiments.

Nicole had to admit Waverly looked good in blue, her rank slide, with three stripes bellow a looped one, in the centre of her chest. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and bold lettering across the corner of her left side that read EARP.

Waverly gave Nicole the once over as she sat down. Damm. She was in full mtp, a black beret contrasting her orange hair. He rank slide two pips and a crown, which, Waverly thought was the army equivalent to her rank.

“You know were the same rank?” Waverly sat opposite Nicole who was shovelling food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

She stopped, gravy dribbling down her chin, swallowed and wiped her mouth. “I didn’t know Army colonels were the Navy Captain equivalent?”

“Yeah I read about it in a book back on the Doc Holliday.”

“You named your ship after a cowboy?” Nicole questioned sitting back.

“1. I didn’t name it and 2. Henry Doc Holliday was the fastest gunslinger in the west thank you very much! Now Hand over your bread and butter pudding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna thank my good friend Louhaught for choosing the name, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to pop by on tumblr, Darthweenie235


	3. this isnt goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a promise.

Alpha and bravo section served the rest of their deployment together as delta section. The last two months were uneventful to say the least. The only thing that got colonel Haught through the boredom were constant patrols and seeing one captain Earp every day. Nicole had become somewhat attached to the brunette, always searching for her in the sea of camouflage at dinner, watching her 6 on patrol, adding extra custard to her pudding just to see the goofy smile on the captains face.

It was the week before they were supposed to leave and the camp was being packed away and preparing for the new bunch of soldiers to arrive.

Nicole was stood against the barracks, one leg up on the wall, wearing her brown boots, mtp trousers and a white tank top tucked into her belt. Waverly walked in her direction, her mouth going dry. Waverly stared a little too long at the colonels biceps.

“See something you like captain?” Nicole smiled putting the book she was reading down on the wall next to her and thrusting her hands in her pockets. That was how the past two months had been, full of harmless flirtatious banter. It kept the moral up and kept them going.

“Yeah only that book in your hands colonel. What you reading?” Waverly asked curiously.

“My niece mailed it to me...” Nicole scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and held it up so Waverly could see the cover.

Waverly raised her eyebrows “gangster granny…… wouldn’t have pegged you for the children’s book type.” Waverly tried no to laugh.

“Hey! She’s 9, don’t judge! And I will have you know, it’s a very good book.” The pair were laughing now, brought out of their bubble by someone clearing their throat.

Nicole and Waverly turned seeing Middleton and marshal holding hands. They both raised their eyebrows suggestively at the hand Waverly hadn’t realised she’d put on Nicole’s arm. The captain immediately shoved her hands in her pockets and the pair took a step away from each-other, Midders grinning at Nicole knowingly whilst Marshal winked at Waverly.

The colonel crossed her hands behind her back and addressed the pair, going into officer mode.

“What can I do for you pair?”

Middleton rocked on her heels and gave a shy laugh. “Actually, we came to talk to both of you. See the thing is, we’re getting married.” Nicole and Waverly’s jaws hit the floor.

“Before you say anything, I know we haven’t known each other long, but in our line of work why wait? Carpe diem and all. But that’s not all, “ The pair separated and came to attention in front of their section commanders. Saluting they took a step back, all in sync. Waverly was first to return the salute, coming to attention and bringing her hand to her forehead. Nicole followed, driving her foot into the ground and swinging her arm so her hand was in line with her brow, slicing the air on the way down.

Marshal addressed her IC “Ma’am, I would like to formally request you accompany me as my maid of honour at my wedding. Not only are you my IC but you are my friend.”

“Petty officer Marshal, it would be my honour.” Waverly’s stern expression broke and she squealed jumping on the spot with the petty officer in her arms.

Nicole looked at Middleton with a grin, Middleton grinned back. “ma’am, it is thanks to you I’m out here, all due respect I mean that in the nicest way,” They both laughed “So therefore it is thanks to you-“ Middleton looked over at marshal when she continued releasing a shaky breath “-It is thanks to you, I met an amazing woman, who I love with my whole being.” She turned back to the redhead “I would like to ask if you’d be my best woman.”

Nicole grinned like an idiot “Midders! Yes!” She caught the sergeant in a bone crushing hug, the four of them then joining in a group hug, jumping up and down.

 

After hugs and congratulations had been dished out, they went to scoff and sat in their usual place, Nicole having put on her mtp shirt first of course. They sat down and Nicole slid her bowl over to Waverly, who stopped it peering in at her treasure.

“Yes! Bread and butter pudding! Lance corporal Miles must have been feelin nice to whip up us a batch of the B&B puds!” Nicole giggled at Waverly. She was dam perfect. She looked over at lance corporal miles and caught his eye. She raised her brows in question and he just winked at her. Nicole shook her head with a smile and turned back to her food. They had a week left until they went home.

Home. Nicole had served a six month deployment, it had been a tough one, but being such a high rank, her experience and skills were required.  Waverly on the other hand had spent four months on ship, and two with Nicole’s section. In seven days they would be leaving. Seven days and Waverly would probably never see Nicole again. Seven days and she’d have to forget the woman who made her heart to a double front flip every time she saw her. Waverly didn’t want that. Waverly didn’t want to leave Nicole.

The week passed quickly, and soon enough it was Friday. Due to go home tomorrow, Marshal and Middleton decided on the wedding being a small one. On the base. With delta section together, as one, for one last time. They hadn’t thought about after their deployment, just decided to seize the moment and seize the love. They had nothing holding them back so why wait?

They all dressed in their number 1 uniform, every soldier there looking spectacularly smart. They sat in rows either side of a makeshift aisle. The alter was made from sandbags, created in the nick of time by the reme boys. It was quite clever and very them. They stole the chairs out of the canteen and brushed the dirt to the sides for the aisle. It looked quick but it was perfect.

When Captain Earp walked along side Petty Officer Marshal down the dirt track, she had to remember to breath. To the right of the sandbag altar stood Sergeant Middleton in her best uniform. Peak cap and open collared jacket, her black trousers with the red stripe down the leg. On her cap was a red band and in the middle above the peak was the REME cap badge, polished and reflecting the light.  However she was not who had Waverly’s attention. Stood behind her Colonel Haught stood at attention. Waverly. Forgot. How. To. Breath. She wore a high collard all black jacket, two pips and crown sat on her epaulets, 6 medals on the right side of her chest, showing her 10 years of service. On her head sat a peaked cap with a white top, red band and black peak that shadowed her eyes, making Waverly squirm. Round Nicole’s waist was a white belt, the intricately designed buckle, joined in the middle of her stomach. Her glove clad hands, balled into fists, thumbs on top, at her sides. Waverly saw her peek up at her, her eyes widening and then snapping her head back into place as Waverly could visibly see her swallow.

Nicole’s heart beat sky rocketed and her breathing increases as the captain walked her way. She was in her best uniform, a black open collard blazer, a white shirt underneath and a black tie in the centre. Four rows of different coloured stripes on her right, and EARP in gold lettering on her left. In a simple black skirt and tights, her well-polished drill shoes shone. Unlike Nicole her hat was white with a black rim, the sides upturned and the front slightly dipped, the badge shining in the centre. On her cuffs there were three rows of gold stripes and four shiny buttons in the centre of her blazer. Nicole’s mouth went dry and she was suddenly sweating.

Captain Earp and Petty Officer Marshal stood opposite the others, marshal and Middleton entwining their hands as they beamed up at each other from under their caps.  Waverly looked up at Nicole. Nicole caught her eye from the shadows of her peak and gave a cute nervous smile that made Waverly’s heart melt. Dam.

The women in the centre repeated their vows and slid on the rings, which were really just a couple of washers from the cam cots in the barracks. They would have to do until they got home, this however didn’t bother them. They were too dam in love to care, the past two months being the best they’ve ever had. Carpe diem.

The whooped and cheered, as to be expected from a bunch of squaddies when the two kissed, Middleton snaking her arms round the petty officers waist as she cross her wrist behind the sergeants neck, the whole time Waverly and Nicole grinning like a bunch of idiots at their best friends.

When the pair ceased their game of tonsil hockey, the stood straight and turned to watch alpha section line up at the back. Nicole knew this wasn’t good, a group of the most mischievous little shits grouping up only meant one thing.

Trouble.

Nicole’s eyes went wide when they turned and began to unbuckle their trousers. “Uh oh.”

Alpha section, consisting of four men and three woman Midders not included, whipped down their trousers and looked over their shoulders as they all pissed their pants. On their cheeks, a message was written. “CO-NG-RA-TS, bare arse, DU-DE”.

Nicole put her head in her hands, while Waverly was crying with laughter. However her amusement was short lived when bravo section stood too, lining up next to them. They pulled down their pants to reveal 14 exclamation marks.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Waverly sighed as shook her head, they were all in this. Of course they were.

As they redressed themselves, Nicole walked past delta section, shaking her head with a light chuckle. “You lot are a bunch of dirty barstards.”

They all celebrated in the mess hall until late at night. Nicole looked at the men and woman sat in a group around her with a smile. Middleton was sat with Marshal on her lap, laughing and drinking. Marshal had one arm round Middleton’s neck, a beer in the other hand, wearing a huge smile. Delta scion were all dotted about, not one with a glum expression, all laughing and joking together as a small family. This deployment had brought people together, had found people love and a forever home. That word again. Home. Nicole didn’t want to leave because she knew as soon as she got off that plane tomorrow, she’d most likely never see bravo section again. That meant Waverly. The woman who had somewhat become her home. Feeling the tears swell in her eyes she stood, tucked her hat under her elbow and excused herself.

Sitting on the steps outside, cap in her lap, she looked up at the stars.  

“You know, this doesn’t have to be goodbye.” A voice startled Nicole as Waverly sat next to her, taking her hand. Waverly was seemingly able to read Nicole’s mind, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

“But it does. We go home tomorrow and you’re in the navy and I’m in the army. We very rarely cross paths.”

Waverly looked into Nicole’s hazel brown eyes with concern. “No Nicole. It doesn’t.” Waverly leaned in and pressed her lips against the colonels, who kissed her back, slow and lovingly. It was promise. A promise that it wasn’t going to be goodbye. It wasn’t forever.

Somehow they made it back to the captain’s room, the redhead pushing Waverly against the door, taking her lips with her own. Gently, Waverly began to undo the buttons on Nicole’s jacket, sliding it off her shoulders onto the floor.

“Are you sure?” Nicole pulled back, breathing heavy, uncertainty in her expression.

Waverly bit her lip and nodded, pulling Nicole back down and slinging her cap somewhere to her left, and undoing the buttons on her blazer and loosening her tie.

Waverly unclipped the four clasps on Nicole braces and started on the buttons of her shirt. They only stopped kissing to catch their breath as they undressed, leaving a trail of clothing as they made their way to the bed, Nicole settled on top of Waverly, her hands skimming up and down the skin on her sides.

Feeling the heat intensify between them, Nicole slid her fingers over Waverly’s hip bone, drawing circles on the peak as if asking permission.  Waverly stroked her finger tips over Nicole’s jaw, she pulled back and nodded, keeping her eyes closed as she pressed their foreheads together, sharing the same breath. Gently pressing their lips back together the colonel slid a finger through her folds, the captain gasping and raking her nails up the redheads back as she pushed in with a single digit.  

Nicole woke up before the sun did the next morning. A naked Waverly wrapped around her, her breathing slow and soft, a trail of purple welts traveling from her collar bone to her hip, a reminder of the night’s activities. The colonel regretted nothing. The previous evening had been a promise. It had given Nicole something to fight for, to make sure she came home safe and in one piece. Sure she had family at home, but this was different, Waverly was different.

Looking over the smaller frame beside her, Nicole pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. She had to leave. Her plane left before bravo sections, but Nicole couldn’t bring herself to wake up the sleeping officer. Instead, she found her clothes, redressed and wrote something on a piece of paper, pulling something over her head and leaving it next to the paper. Looking over her once more, Nicole pulled on her cap and slipped out the door into the early morning.

 

Waverly’s alarm pierced her peaceful slumber, the shrill beeping signalling it was time to go home. She hit the off button with a groan and stretched her arm out to the other side of the bed. It was cold. Waverly sat bolt upright, looking round the room for something, someone, that wasn’t there. A piece of paper on her bedside caught her attention.

_Waverly,_

_I couldn’t bring myself to wake you, and I know that’s a lousy excuse but you looked so peaceful. When you read this I will be on the plane. I want you to know that this isn’t goodbye, it can’t be. Waverly, I’m not going home, because you are my home. Like Middleton said, it hasn’t been long, but in our line of work why wait? I don’t know when I’ll see you again, but I promise you I will come home to you Waverly, because I love you. I have been in love with you since I laid eyes on you all those weeks ago, with a rifle that looked too big and tactical gear that I didn’t know came in that small a size. Give me some credit that was a good one._

Waverly let out a laugh that turned into a sob, the tears streaming as she continued reading.

_I’ll wait for you for Waverly, because you are worth waiting for. Whenever you miss me just look up at the moon and the stars and know I’ll be looking at the same ones. The cross I’ve left for you was given to me by the padre I met in on my first deployment In Kenya ten years ago. He was shot and killed the day after._

_So Waverly, hold my heart and keep it safe and know I’ll always be with you,_

_Nicole_

_X_

Waverly ran her fingers over the small x and began to cry again.

“I love you too Nicole.” Waverly breathed through sobs, clipping the cross round her own neck and falling back into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh. poor waverly, whats next and will they see eachother again?   
> I know it was all happened at once but I promise it can only go up from here, lemme know what you think!   
> As always, feel free to drop by on tumblr, Darthweenie235


	4. a not so long wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waverly didn't have to wait long after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dudes/ dudettes, I know you're probably a little confused but I wasn't happy with the way I wrote chapter four before so I rewrote it. for me I feel better and like I've done a better job this time round and it all makes more sense. apologies for any confusion, please forgive me.

Getting on that plane without Waverly Earp smiling at her from under her helmet, absolutely broke Nicole’s heart. However it wasn’t until she was in the taxi home that she realized she left the woman who had taken over her every thought with no way of contacting her.

The redhead walked up to the porch of her childhood home and was greeted by a nine year old swinging open the door and running into her open arms.

“Aunty Nic!” Nicole stood and swung the little girl around, the both of them laughing.

“Hey nat! I missed you slick!” Natalie giggled at the use of the nickname Nicole had given her from a young age, no matter how much her mom despised it.

“I missed you too Aunty Nic, did you get my book?!” Natalie said excitedly.

“I sure did slick, read it so many times!” Nicole put the small girl down to greet the rest of her family.

 

Meanwhile, Waverly Earp didn’t even have a chance to get out of her uniform before her elder I-don’t-take-no-shit police officer sister whisked her down to the local bar to celebrate her return.

“So baby girl anything happen on your deployment?”

Waverly smiled a shy smile as she inspected her nails, thinking about her and Nicole’s last night together. “No. just the usual, shoot the bad guys, sail the seas, you know.”

“As much as I already know you’re a badass with all the guys and cool gear, but what’s that smile for huh? That smile is usually reserved for when you someone buys you a new book.” Wynonna smiled a knowing expression.

“I met someone…” Waverly looked up at her sister with a grin, however there was a sadness to it. She had no idea how to get hold of Nicole, she said she’d wait for her, but how long would she have to wait? It was killing her to have gone this long without her dimples and flirtatious banter and her accidental touches that weren’t very accidental and just…… without _her._

“Oooooo you go baby girl!” Wynonna double high fived the youngest Earp gestured the bartender for another round “Tell me EVERYTHING! What are they like? What do they look like? What’s their name? Waverly spill!” Wynonna was getting very excited.

“ _Her_ name is Nicole and she’s like a good 4 inches taller than me, dam Wynonna you should have seen her! Oooo! One of my petty officers got married on base and we had to wear our number 1’s, and oh my god she was gorgeous!” Wynonna smile at how in love her baby sister was she had never seen her this happy.

Waverly spent the night drinking with her sister and talking about everything Nicole.

 

Three days after they got home, it was time to go back to work. Nicole hauled her ass out bed and drove to the base. She was not expecting to find Sergeant Middleton outside her office waiting for her.

“Sergeant?” Nicole asked unlocking her door and holding it open for her.

“Ma’am, I’d like to request to leave an hour early this Friday as I would like to travel to the naval base to surprise petty officer marshal.” Nicole’s ears pricked up at the mention of the naval base. It was the one Waverly was worked at, which meant Waverly was bound to be there.

“That’s fine Middleton, but can I ask if you know if Captain Earp works there too?” Nicole tried to not sound obvious but Middleton smiled a knowing smile.

“Captain Earp is Petty officer Marshal’s squadron leader, she does work there. Would you like to accompany me this Friday to see her?” despite her heart doing a triple backflip, Nicole _attempted_ to play it cool.

“If you don’t mind. I will visit on the behalf of the squad and thank them for their assistance on our last mission.”

“Yes Ma’am. I will meet you here at 2:30 on Friday.” With that Middleton saluted and marched out the office grinning inwardly whilst Nicole began her panic.

Sat at her desk, Nicole was lost in her brain. What if Waverly didn’t want to see her? What if Waverly hated her for leaving her with no way to contact her? She had a day. Today was Wednesday. She had a day to get her shit together.

However come Friday, she was in even more of a panic than she was before. Just as she considered faking a family emergency there was a knock on the door. Nicole looked at her clock. 2:30. Show time, no turning back now. She picked up her mtp rucksack that had everything for the weekend stay she had booked at the hotel nearby.

Opening the door, she met Middleton and they left, Nicole following the sergeant in her ford ranger.  She started the ignition and fiddles with the radio to stall her departure. Pulling away from the curb, Nicole put her aviators on to dim the sunshine, and make her look 11/10 badass but no one needed to know that.

 

The drive was an hour but felt like 5 minutes, because the next thing the colonel knew she was showing the guard her ID and parking in the car park. Hopping out the orange truck, she put her beret on and straightened up her uniform.

“Ma’am it’s going to be ok.” Middleton said reassuringly.  “The front desk is that way, you can go and see Captain Earp and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Middleton said pointing her in the right direction and walking off to the vehicle bay with a wink.

“Dam it Midders.” Nicole said under her breath as the sergeant strolled off, leaving Nicole.

Walking up the man behind the desk, Nicole stood straight and crossed her hands behind her back, waiting for him to notice her. He took one look at her rank slide and her uniform and became flustered.

“Ma’am can I – uh – help you? We weren’t expecting any visitors today?” Nicole swore the man’s voice broke at the end.

“I’m not here on official business-“ Nicole looked at his epaulets “-corporal, I’m here to see Captain Earp, could you point me in the right direction?” Nicole asked politely.

“Yes ma’am, very good ma’am, down the corridor fourth door on you left after the dorms ma’am.” Nicole smiled at his flustered over use of the word ma’am.

“Thank you corporal, keep up the good work.” She said and walked in the direction she was told.

The corridor seemed longer than she first thought as she passed the three dorm rooms and came to a stop outside the fourth, the name plate reading in silver lettering, CAPTAIN EARP. This was it. No turning back now. She knocked on the door, slightly harder than she meant to in her slightly panicked state, the back of her throat going dry as her palms became clammy.

“Come in.” the voice from behind the door called out, stern and authoritative yet calm and collected but all over completely Waverly.

She pushed the handle down and entered the rather spacious office, closing the door behind her, leaning on it as she looked at the woman infront of her, that familiar pang resonating through her chest. Waverly was hunched over her desk, tongue poking out in concentration as she filled out some paperwork that clearly made her think as a crinkle had formed in the middle of her brow as she frowned. Nicole had no idea why she waited to see Waverly, and even less of a clue as to why she didn’t try to contact her.

“How can I –“ Waverly looked up midsentence and stopped, clearly shocked at the arrival of Nicole.

“Nicole?”

“Hey?” Nicole shrugged with a smile.

Waverly stood, her chair scraping the hardwood floor, and ran to where Nicole stood, crashing their lips together almost aggressively but so full of love and everything they had both been missing. Each other.

Nicole snaked her arms round Waverly’s waist and down the back of her legs, picking her up. She took two strides to the desk and used the length of her forearm to push any stuff onto the floor, and placed the captain down as she moved between her knees, never breaking the kiss. Nicole stroked Waverly’s bottom lip with her tongue seeking entrance, Waverly letting her with open mouthed happiness. That was how they stayed until the need for oxygen became too much and they broke apart, resting their foreheads together with closed eyes.

“Nicole?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you too.”

Nicole moved in and began to kiss a footpath from the base of her ear, whispering I love you with every placement of her lips.

“Waverly?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a hotel.”

“Car. Now. Go.” Waverly hopped off the desk and took Nicole’s hand in her own, dragging the captain down the corridor, and out to the car park.

“Which ones yours?” she asked.

“Orange ford ranger.” Nicole replied unlocking it and hopping in waiting for Waverly to get in the other side before starting the engine.

 

Waverly will never know how they made it to the room and undressed in a matter of minutes but they did.

Now, post sex daze, Waverly and Nicole lead in the bed, the room illuminated by a film neither of them were really watching as Waverly lay her head on Nicole’s chest, her eyes closed as she listened to the rhythm of Nicole’s heartbeat. If she could have stayed where she was, wrapped safely in Nicole’s arms, for the rest of her life, she would have. However, the colonel’s phone made them jump as her ringtone filled the room. She leant over and grabbed the offending object off the nightstand, sliding the green button across as she put it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Sir.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll get them together sir.”

“Thank you sir.” Nicole hung up and sighed pulling Waverly impossibly closer as she slung the phone onto the floor.

“What was that about?” Waverly asked looking up at Nicole but not opening her eyes.

“I am being sent to Africa on Monday to assist the fight there.” Nicole said sadly.

Waverly opened her eyes with a smile “That’s great news! I was gonna tell you this tomorrow but on Friday we are being deployed to the Indian ocean aboard the doc holiday, just off the base of south Africa. That means we won’t be far apart!” Waverly said, making Nicole smile at the news, now knowing she won’t exactly have to leave Waverly.

“Fate, Waverly Earp, brought us together.” Nicole grinned and rolled on top of Waverly as she laughed with glee.

“I love you.” Waverly said a smile in her eyes.

“I love you too.” Nicole said bringing their lips together, slow and gentle and she moved between the smaller woman’s legs and hooked the captain’s ankle over her hip as they continued were they left off.

 

Before Waverly knew it their weekend was over and Nicole had to go home to go to Africa.

As she waited for the plane and the rest of her squad, Nicole smiled at her text from Waverly. They had only stopped conversing to sleep after Nicole left the afternoon before, Nicole was so happy to have Waverly back in her life, even if they had only been together a few days Nicole loved it. She loved Waverly Earp.

_Waverly (05:30)_

_Hey baby, I missed you last night and wanted to say I love you before you go. Stay safe and I’ll be in Africa by Friday. Love you more than anything, W x_

Nicole smiled as her squad wandered in looking like something from the walking dead, all of them dragging their feet as they were forced to get up and leave their families so early.

“Come on guys, let’s go to Africa.” Nicole said chirpily as she put her bag on her shoulder and began to walk off down the runway to the plane.

“Ma’am all due respect but can you save the happy rainbows till were all slightly more _functional_ ”

“Shut up Midders.” Nicole laughed dragging her sergeant with her.

The flight was somewhat painless, all the squad except Nicole falling asleep as she looked at the Polaroid Waverly had printed from her “fancy ass camera” As Nicole had called it. It was from the weekend. Nicole had booked the Saturday night in the hotel as well and Waverly and she stayed in watching films in their pyjamas.  Waverly snapped the photo of her grinning her 100 megawatt smile that could melt anyone’s heart, especially Nicole’s, as the redhead lay sound asleep on her chest, drool leaving the side of her mouth as she looked peaceful and content. She slipped back in her chest pocket, close to her heart, as they landed.

Nicole came to the conclusion, the next Saturday, when all the team were sat in the briefing room sweating like pigs, that Africa was hotter than they were used to.

“Ok guys. It’s a simple clear the area and scan for survivors. Nothing hard, it’s not like you haven’t done this a million and one times before. Now go and get kitted up an meet as the trucks in an hour.” Nicole dismissed them and headed off to her own room to put on her gear.

All suited and booted, they sat with their rifles in their lap, ready to fight. And it wasn’t long before the gunshots could be heard. They made their way to the allied forces and crawled through the trench to the front line, close to the action. Bullets flying and jets overhead, Nicole put a hand over her heart, where she knew the photo was, and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she popped her head over the top and began picking of the targets one by one. Her squad doing the same, their reputation for being dead shots seeping through. Soon enough the first layer of enemy’s had been neutralized and they moved up.

As Nicole peeked her head round the edge of an upturned car, something clanged beside her boot. Looking down, she nearly had a heart attack.

“GRENADE!” Nicole yelled as she picked it up and threw it as far as she could back, the object exploding as it flew. Close one. Too close.

They continued to press up, clearing as they went without any casualties of their own. Just as the noise cleared and Nicole lowered her rifle. However just as she thought they’d succeeded, a familiar grumble made itself heard as a tank rolled over the horizon aiming its gun at Nicole’s section.

“TAKE COVER!” Nicole commanded to stop her squad getting killed. She dived behind a sandbag wall as the shell hit the ground with an explosion not 50meters away.

“Shit.” Nicole breathed. She was out of ideas and down to her last magazine. A hand came to her belt. One grenade. One.

“Gotta make it count Haught.” She couldn’t risk one poor throw getting her and her men killed so she discreetly made her way up various forms of cover until the tank was in front of her.

“It’s now or never.” With that Nicole ran out from the upturned vehicle and jumped up onto the rear of the metal beast, hopping onto the top.

The rest of the group stood and stared in horror as their IC lifted the main hatch.

“Peek a boo boys.” Nicole mocked as she pulled the pin out of the grenade and dropped it in, kicking the hatch closed as she ran for her life. Her future. Her Waverly.

She made it 100 meters when the metal monster blew up, the explosion sending Nicole skidding onto her back through the sand.

“COLONEL!” Middleton yelled as she ran over to where her section commander lay.

“Colonel? Colonel can you hear me? Are you hurt?” Middleton panicked.

“Midders, reading loud and clear, the real question is do I still got my legs?” She laughed with a wince.

Sharing her smile Middleton replied “You’re dam insane, your girl is gonna kill you.” The rest of alpha section whooped and hollered at the mention of _Nicole’s girl it._ It wasn’t very often the got to hear about the colonel’s love interests.

“I bet it looked hot though.” Nicole laughed.

One of the other sergeant’s spoke to Middleton who then turned to the redhead. “Ok ma’am try not to move, there’s a helo on the way, you’re gonna be just fine.”

“All for me? Midders you shouldn’t have.”

The med helicopter arrived and Nicole was strapped to a stretcher and fitted with a c collar. “You guys are over reacting, I just blew up a tank where my god dam pint at?” Nicole questioned the first aiders who were fussing over her.

The pilot turned in his seat “Good to see you haven’t lost your sense of humour ma’am, the doc Holliday is closer than a hospital and they have an infirmary on board so were taking you there, I’m sure you’ll get your pint aboard ship.”

Nicole groaned “Waverly is gonna kill me.”

Middleton laughed from her seat as they took off.

 

Waverly was looking out over the sea from the crow’s nest when a helicopter landed on the helipad. They weren’t expecting visitors. The confused captain put her beret on and left the terminal to personally inspect their guests. It was only when she reached the bottom of the steps and saw the first aid crew on the vehicle did she realize why they were here. She saw Middleton which meant-

A flash of orange strapped firmly to a stretcher that was being carried away from the helicopter caught her eye and her worst fear was confirmed as one of the paramedics said the dreaded word colonel. Waverly felt her heart drop to the bottom of her chest and bile rise in her throat.

“Nicole.” Waverly breathed panic setting in as she ran to the med bay where Nicole was being transported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! please feel free to tell me what you thought and as always pop in on tumblr to say hi at Darthweenie235


	5. you looked Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fluffy smutty filler chapter, more badassery coming soon.   
> waverly cant keep it PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any criticisms and comments are always welcome, as well as any ideas and prompts! as always feel free to drop by on tumblr at Darthweenie235

“Ma’am you need to let us do our job, will you please lie back on the stretcher you could have a potential spinal injury!” The medic was growing frustrated as Nicole refused to be fussed over.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to waste your time here!” Nicole sat up and swung her legs over the side of the gurney “see no spinal injury, all good, off you go now.”

The medic huffed. “Ma’am will you let us take a look at your back to check for any internal bleeding or bruising?”

“Are you asking me to take my shirt off? You know I have a girlfriend right?” Nicole asked mockingly to the medic who was very quickly becoming pissed off. Nicole received a death glare off the first aider and decided it wise to do as she was told. She reached over and pulled her shirt and base t-shirt over her head and left it on her arms as the medic poked and prodded her back.

Waverly came sprinting in to the med bay, 1000 different scenarios running at the speed of light through her head. What if Nicole was dead? What if Nicole was paralyzed? What if- Waverly’s eyebrows raised above the leather of her beret as she took in what she was seeing. What if Nicole was absolutely fine and sat half naked in her med bay? Well fortunately for Waverly, who was having a hard time keeping herself together, that was exactly what was going on. She took a deep breath and put her captain-I’m-at-work voice on as she walked up to where Nicole was.

“Lieutenant to what extent is colonel Haught’s injuries?” Waverly asked crossing her arms behind her back, legs shoulder length apart and trying to not break character as Nicole sat smiling a goofy amused grin.

“Ma’am, colonel Haught is completely fine. No broken bones or internal injuries and there might be a little tenderness to the bruised areas, it was a pretty hard fall but other than that come back if you get any headaches dizziness or nausea and no strenuous activities for three to five days.” The lieutenant said packing away the equipment.

Nicole hopped off the gurney and put her shirt on, obviously not before stretching and tensing her abs in front of Waverly, who was completely stoic and looked her challengingly in the eye. The colonel turned to the chief medic.

“I make no promises.” With that she and Waverly walked away the lieutenant shaking her head at the couple. She wasn’t stupid.

With the presumption the colonel would follow, Waverly lead her through the maze that was the Doc Holliday to the captain accommodation, holding the door open for Nicole. Leaning out the entrance Waverly checked nobody was around and shut the door, pushing the colonel up against it and kissing her hard.

“W- Waverly……….. w- What?” Nicole pulled away and rested her forehead against the captains.

“I was so so worried when I saw it was you. Dam it Nicole you could have died!” Waverly stepped away beginning to pace the length of her cabin.

“Waves,” Nicole moved away from the door and stood in front of her “Waverly,” the captain continued to pace until Nicole put her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders “Waverly please look at me,” Nicole said, nothing but sincerity in her voice. Waverly looked up, hazel eyes meeting deep brown ones “I’m fine. I promised you I’d come back to you. Always.” Nicole lifted her chin and gently placed her lips on the captains.

“After all, I love you Captain Earp.”

“I love you too colonel Haught.”

Waverly re-joined their lips, the brunette crossing her wrists behind the redhead’s neck. Nicole snaked her hands round Waverly waist and brought her impossibly closer as she traced the other woman’s bottom lip with her tongue requesting entrance. Waverly granted her request and their tongues danced elegantly in unison, there was no fight for dominance, no grenades and tanks, no bullets flying past their heads, in that moment there was no war, only peace and love. Waverly ran her hands along green mtp and stroked her fingers round Nicole’s waste to the buckle of her belt, unclipping it and tugging out her shirt. Nicole reciprocated by beginning to unbutton Waverly navy blue shirt, both girls slinging their berets somewhere to their right. Unzipping it in one smooth movement, Waverly dipped Nicole’s shirt off her shoulders whilst the colonel slipped her hands round the smooth expanse of skin now available to her thanks to Waverly’s unbuttoned shirt. She used her fingertips to map out every rise, every fall, every mark, scar and mole, Waverly shivering with delight at the touch. The captain took hold of the hem of Nicole’s base shirt and lifted it over her head, using one hand to sling it across the room and the other to pull Nicole back in and reconnect their lips. Nicole slipped Waverly’s shirt off and let it fall into an inky pool at their feet as she traced her hands over Waverly’s back and down over her thighs crouching to pick the smaller woman up, lifting her onto the table. Waverly linked her ankles behind Nicole’s back and tugged her between her knees, where Nicole ghosted her fingertips over taught abs and down where she popped open the button of the captain’s trousers and tantalisingly slow undid the zipper.

“Nicole. Trousers. Open.” Waverly managed between kisses.

Nicole gladly obliged by repeating the process on her own trousers, allowing Waverly to slip her hand down the front.

“Fuck.” Nicole breathed as Waverly moved further down her underwear and through slick folds.

“Waves…. shit……. Waves don’t tease.” Nicole continued, her breathing becoming heavy with the heat of her arousal and the movement of Waverly’s skilled fingers.

“You want in?” Waverly asked seductively, using two fingers to tease the colonel’s entrance. Nicole nodded, unable to form words and the electricity created by Waverly’s movements short circuited her brain.

With this consent, Waverly pushed in, the act made smooth and easy with the colonels wetness.

Nicole moaned low and deep in her throat, her breathing picking up as she planted her hands flat on the table behind the brunette and moved her legs open more to allow Waverly easier entrance. The captain moved and pushed in with a third digit, picking up the pace as she felt Nicole climb higher, the new angle allowing waverly to stroke deeper, hitting nicoles sweet spot. Waverly moved to latch onto Nicole’s neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving a trail of purple welts long her collar bones. Nicole was gonna get teased mercilessly for that, if it was seen.

“shhhhhhhhit…” nicole breathed as waverly curved her fingers and stroked nicoles slick walls in just the right way feeling the redhead tighten around her fingers, every muscle going taught and the colonel bit down on the brunettes shoulder to keep herself from screaming.

“Fuck waves, that was, that was amazing.” Nicole managed through heavy breathing.

“What can I say, missed you.” Waverly locked lips with the colonel, slow and gentle as nicole gripped the elastic of waverlys trousers.

“Up.” She commanded her voice low and sexy as Waverly pushed herself up on the table so Nicole could remove the offending garment, pushing it down to her ankles as well as her underwear.

Nicole shuffled waverly to the edge of the table and agonisingly slow, made a footpath of kisses down waverlys body, the captain leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes, allowing herself to be taken away by the sensation. Nicole took time to worship the body and person she had missed so much, licking and sucking over waverlys abs, one hand under her bra, whilst she got her own back and left a trail of purple bruises over the rise and fall of her muscles. Once satisfied, she gently kissed her way lower, keeping that one hand in place as she ghosted her way from hip bone to hip bone, her hot breath making the captain squirm.

Taking her hand out of Waverly’s bra, not without complaint from the brunette, she got to her knees and settled between Waverly’s thighs. Taking one leg she nibbled her way up towards the captain’s sex, teasing with a cool breeze and then hooking that thigh over her shoulder before repeating the process with the other.

“N-Nic, please…” Waverly begged. Nicole felt something primal move deep inside her, god she loved it when Waverly begged.

“What do you want waves? Tell me what you want.”

“I, I want you.” Waverly met Nicole’s heated gaze, watching as the redhead moved forward and went to town.  

 

How, Nicole will never know, but someway they ended up on the floor, trousers round their boots, Nicole settled on top of the brunette as they tried to catch their breath, panting like they’d been subjected to a round of Nicole’s PT.

“Nicole?” Waverly breathed

“Hmm?”

“We really ought to get back out there.”

Nicole stood and hauled her trousers back up, offering Waverly a hand then continuing to find the rest of her clothing. They re-dressed in silence, the colonel tucking in her shirt and doing the buckle up on her trousers before fixing her braid and planting her black beret on her head. Waverly lent against her desk, watching Nicole intently.

“I’ll go first and you wait before coming up to the deck so it doesn’t look suspicious.” Nicole stated as she turned and hazel eyes met deep brown ones.

“I love you you know.” Waverly said as she strolled forward calmly and pulled Nicole down to connect their lips.

“I love you too baby.” She put her hand over Waverly’s chest, her palm over her heart and closed her eyes. “When that grenade went off, all I could think about was you, and how I didn’t get to tell you just how much I love you.”

“You don’t need to tell me, I already know.” Waverly said, her voice a whisper as she kissed her again as she put her hand over Nicole’s.

“I should go.” Nicole said, pecking her on the lips again before stepping out of Waverly’s cabin.

“Nicole Haught you will be the death of me.” Waverly giggled into the silence.

 

She waited ten minutes before heading up onto the flight deck. The Doc Holliday was stationary for the time being so the large expanse of concrete, was dotted with various naval personnel. Towards the end of the deck, a glorious smell reached Waverly and a familiar laugh. Almost acting upon instinct, Waverly headed that way, being saluted numerous times before reaching the source of the noise.

Colonel Haught and alpha section were laughing around a bbq, joined by the members of bravo section, once again creating delta squadron just like their last tour. They were all wearing ridiculous blue Hawaiian shirts, which contrasted alpha sections mtp trousers, they’re equipment and helmets dumped at their feet as they let go of the stress of the day.

“Ma’am, care to join us?” Petty officer Marshal said from her perch on Sergeant Middleton’s lap, gesturing to a seat next to colonel Haught that had a shirt folded neatly on. Waverly laughed and picked up the shirt, having no shame and pulled off her uniform shirt. However the captain had forgotten the remanence of the previous hours activities on her abs, the group going silent as Waverly looked where they were, going as red as Nicole’s hair.

“Tripped and fell.” Waverly said, pulling on the shirt as fast as possible, covering the line of hickeys down the centre of her muscles as fast as humanly possible whilst Nicole sat there a smug smile on her face.

“I’m sure lieutenant what’s her name would _love_ to hear how you tripped and fell captain.” Nicole said smugly whilst looking up at her. Waverly shot her a look and Nicole just smiled and winked.

Delta section erupted into laughter, the banter coming back as corporal Street flipped his burgers once more.

Midders pressed play on the stereo that was next to her foot, a favourite of alpha sections beginning to play.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long_

_Caught somewhere between a boy and man_

_She was seventeen and she was far from in-between_

_It was summertime in Northern Michigan_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

“This is our song!” Nicole shouted as she and the rest of alpha section began to sing with the tune.

_Splashing through the sand bar_

_Talking by the campfire_

_It's the simple things in life, like when and where_

_We didn't have no internet_

_But man I never will forget_

_The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

“Just like Bosnia ma’am!” Midders reminisced from a previous tour. Nicole smiled at the fond memory, Waverly wanting to know more.

_And we were trying different things_

_We were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favourite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

Nicole gestured to Waverly with a flick of her head and held out her arm for the captain to come and sit. Waverly didn’t think twice, this was her ship and she could do as she pleased. It felt good to not have to hide as she leant into Nicole and got comfy singing along to and laughing as Corporal Street danced around in his _kiss the chef_  apron.

_Catching Walleye from the dock_

_Watching the waves roll off the rocks_

_She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul_

_We'd blister in the sun_

_We couldn't wait for night to come_

_To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

“Colonel look!” One of the lance corporals held up a little camera and faced the screen towards Nicole and Waverly. “We were checking the mission footage and you’re in it! We got the whole thing!” everyone huddled behind the pair as they watched the video, all of them laughing as they heard a _peek a boo boys._ “Did you really say that?” Waverly asked trying not to laugh as Nicole held her head in her hands. However it made her cringe when she saw Nicole hit the deck and lose consciousness.

_While we were trying different things_

_And we were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favourite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

Delta section took their seats again all laughing and requesting a copy when Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear so only she could here “You looked really hot in that by the way.”

_While we were trying different things_

_And we were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favourite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

Nicole’s brain short circuited and Waverly sat up again, laughing along with the others as Nicole didn’t move, dumb struck and completely giddy.

_While we were trying different things_

_And we were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favourite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

How Nicole was going to last when Alpha section had to go back to base, she did not know.


	6. 100 one armed push ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist.

The ocean was still. Not a wave in sight, not a breeze in the air. Only silence and stillness.

The sun was rising over the deep blue, the reds and oranges reflecting off the horizon, shimmering on the water. The gentle waves scattered like sequins in the morning sun, each jewel rocking with the harmonious movements of the vast expanse of water. Steam rolled lazily from the brown liquid in Nicole’s coffee cup, making curious shapes like the fluffy white clouds overhead.

A _thud thud thud_ and the crunch of gravel underfoot disturbed the peace and the _beep_ of Nicole’s stop watch pierced the serenity.

“5:43! Not bad but you owe me 4 more laps Captain!” Nicole called after Waverly, who continued past Nicole.

“Remind me why I’m doing this again!?” She called back, slightly out of breath.

“A bets a bet Waverly Earp!” Nicole laughed “Less chit chat more running or you’ll be doing _my_ PT with the boys later!” she mocked as Waverly groaned.

_The previous evening…_

_“There’s no way you can do 50 press ups faster than me!” Waverly challenged with a teasing glare._

_“That sounded like a challenge colonel!” Midders yelled from her stool slapping Nicole on the back._

_“You know what Midders! I think it did! You here that lads?!” Nicole grinned addressing the squad “Captain Earp just challenged me to a press up contest!”_

_Waverly raised her eyebrows in amusement “Fine but the loser has to run 5 laps of the rear end of the flight deck.” She countered._

_“It’s a bet. You’re on Earp.” She grinned at her girlfriend before shaking on it._

_They both got down into press up position, the squad surrounding them on all sides, already screaming the names of their commanding officers._

_“3…. 2….. 1….. Go!” Marshal yelled before dropping down next to her captain, ignoring her wife who was hollering for the other team._

_They whizzed through the first 30 before either member began to show any signs of exertion._

_It was Waverly who slowed first, dropping one count as her muscles began to burn._

_“Come on Earp! This is a normal PT session for my boys!” Nicole mocked as she slipped one arm behind her back, the whole crowd hollering as she showed off._

_“Unlike you, we do normal things for fun around here!” Waverly countered, speeding up to match Nicole’s pace._

_The last five were intense. Nicole matching Waverly’s normal press ups count for count._

_“Show off!” Waverly called as she looked up, seeing Nicole wasn’t dripping a single bead of sweat._

_“Fine, let’s make this 100 press ups! I can do this all day Earp!” Nicole teased, continuing past 50, giving poor Waverly no choice but to continue to match her pace._

_Waverly’s biceps and core truly began to burn. She hadn’t had a PT session like this for years. Her spirits however began to lift as she saw the colonel’s forehead begin to glisten._

_“Getting_ Haught _colonel?” Waverly teased looking up through her lashes, making Nicole stumble on her next press up._

_Waverly Earp was no quitter. She definitely was not considering giving up as she could barely feel her arms and Nicole was still going fairly strong on her one arm._

_When they reached the nineties, the mess got a whole lot louder. Midders was screaming and Nicole was tensing so hard she was as red as her hair and the veins in her neck were popping out. Marshal was slapping the floor and yelling as the sweat dribbled off of Waverly’s forehead._

_“Come on Earp! Give Up!” Nicole challenged through clenched teeth._

_“On the last 5? I think not Haught.” Waverly breathed._

_“5? Not for me Earp!”_

_“98…”_

_“99…”_

_“COME ON COLONEL HAUGHT DON’T LET ME THE FUCK DOWN!” Midders screamed._

_“100!” Nicole stood and grinned, the squad jumping all over her as Waverly lay there defeated._

_She instantly dreaded the thought of having to do laps….. Tomorrow morning…..and knowing Nicole, extremely early tomorrow morning._

_A whisper in her ear caught her attention “How about a cool down before bed captain? That was intense…” Waverly shuddered and jumped to her feet._

 

Waverly lay on her back panting as Nicole took a swig of her coffee and leant against the barrier.

“30 minutes to do 5 laps? For that disgraceful time you’re doing Phys with us tonight. And every night till the end of our tour.” Nicole laughed and walked off in the direction of the crow’s nest.

“We’re the same rank! You can’t do that!” Waverly yelled from her position on the floor, but her argument went ignored as Nicole disappeared into the ship.

 

 

Showered and dressed in a freshly pressed uniform, Waverly made her way up to the crow’s nest to go about her work. Walking through the numerous corridors that made up the doc Holliday, she was making a mental list of all the things she needed to do when a sudden impact made the boat rock and sent her flying into the wall, cracking her head on a pipe.

Coms in one hand and a pair of binoculars in another, Nicole was giving orders left right and centre.

“Petty officer Marshal damage report.”

“Fire in the left side accommodation, starboard engine dysfunctional ma’am.”

Nicole nodded and put the coms to her ear “this is Colonel Haught, does anyone have eyes on Captain Earp, over.”

Static was the only reply she got.

“I repeat does anyone have eyes on Captain Earp!”

Again no answer.

“Shit.” Nicole picked up the small hand radio that was on her belt, army personnel only.

“November Helo to Alpha Mike, do you have the location of Captain Earp, over.”

A grainy voice that the people in the nest recognised at Middleton’s replied “This is Alpha mike, captain Earp’s location is unknown, over.”

“Alpha mike gather the rest of delta squadron and rv in the armoury below deck over.”

As Nicole gave her orders, a jet zoomed overhead and a helicopter dropped a group of at least a dozen men in black onto the flight deck.

“Midders! Change of plan! Kit up prepare for a firefight!” Nicole yelled down her com, ignoring every radio lesson she had ever been given and sprinting off to the armoury.

When she got there, delta squadron were already kitting up and loading rifles.

“We need to find Captain Earp and take out the hostiles. Midders, Marshal, go find Waverly. The rest of us, were going to go take back our ship.” Nicole commanded, strapping on a bullet proof vest and a helmet.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us ma’am?” Marshal asked quietly, putting a hand on Nicole’s forearm.

“Petty officer Marshal, I trust that you and sergeant Middleton will find her and bring her back safely, for now, I’d be of more use up there, making sure no one nicks her ship. Just please make sure she’s ok? For me?” The last part was more of a plea on Nicole’s end.

“Of course ma’am.” Petty officer Marshal nodded and Nicole watched them leave, so desperately wanting to go get her girl.

“Delta section prepare to move.” Nicole ordered, snapping a magazine into her rifle.

It was a simple mission, shoot anything that shot at you. Simple simple. However Nicole had not anticipated having to watch and beg on her knees as an unconscious Waverly, her best friend and a new friend were dragged into a helicopter, along with the men in black.

“WAVERLY! WAVERLY BABY WAKE UP!” Nicole screamed into the air as she avoided bullets, trying so desperately to reach the helicopter before it flew away. However her attempts were in vein.

“Please wake up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peeps! I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope this makes up for it!   
> Sorry about that ending but it can only go up from here right? Total badassery ect ect  
> lemme know what you thought and as always feel free to pop in on tumbr at darthweenie235


	7. Save yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Earp is calm, collected and as cool as a cucumber, however Colonel Haught isnt.

A hand on the front of her uniform startled Waverly into consciousness. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry but she instantly realized that she wasn’t aboard the Doc Holliday.

Without even taking a breath, Waverly managed to will her hands up to her attackers.

SNAP.

With a loud crunch and a kick to the face, Waverly sent her enemy sprawling to the floor unconscious. Growing up with Wynonna had its advantages.

Looking around, Waverly tried to grasp some bearing of where she was. However, four grey walls and wrought iron cell door proved the least bit helpful. Before she was able to continue her investigation, the radio clipped onto her attacker’s belt crackled into life, as script she couldn’t make out was received. Too grainy. _Static._ Waverly thought, her presumption leading to the thought she must be on the maximum range limit from the other receiver.

Waverly took the man’s side arm, a pistol which she recognised as a Vektor Sp1, one currently in service with the South African National Defence Force and the South African Police Service. So presuming the pistol and any other weapons in that place were stolen from a local source, she was still in or near Africa.

Waverly smiled at her conclusion. Learning the local weapons really wasn’t a waste of her time.

Testing the cell door, she discovered it was thankfully left unlocked by her attacker, making her exit one step easier and her escape a whole lot quieter.

She made her sweep of the corridor leading away from the cells quick and silent, taking out two guards with a sharp, hard hit to the back of the head with the butt of the pistol, taking their ammunition and a bowie knife one was carrying.

As Waverly cleared her way to her unknown destination, one question crept up from the back of her mind. Why was she the only hostage? She had found absolutely no one on her search and the lack of men in black confirmed her theory as they weren’t needed for crowd control. But why? Why her? Why the Doc Holliday?

She was pulled away from her thoughts by a voice coming from a room she was about to pass. The voice spoke and was answered by a burst of static and another voice, grainy but recognisable. One she knew, very, very well.

“ _We do not negotiate with terrorists.”_

_Nicole._

_Nicole._

_Nicole._

_The radio._

_Nicole._

_The radio._

_1+1=2_

_Nicole+ the radio= rescue._

Waverly rounded the frame into the room. The radio operator was taken by surprise as he was two footed into the back wall, his skull took the impact and he slumped to the ground in a useless pile.

Waverly could see Nicole stood in communications, her arms crossed over her chest with the radio firmly in one hand. She could see her frown deepen with every passing second, her index finger tapping away these seconds as the crew sat silently around her.

 

 

Her brain ached. She hadn’t slept. Her feet hurt.

Colonel Nicole Haught hadn’t seen the inside of her bunk since dawn broke yesterday morning. The longer her team and the army of men and women aboard the Doc Holliday took to find her girlfriend and her friends, the more useless she felt. She didn’t even know if they were still alive and she was losing hope.

She closed her eyes and counted the seconds.

_10_

_20_

_30_

Anger bubbled up in her chest and she slammed the receiver into the table, taking two strides out the room and running down the corridor. She didn’t know where she was going, she was just _going._ Nicole couldn’t take it anymore, the silence, the waiting; it was deafening. If she was needed, they’d have to find someone else, Nicole wasn’t going anywhere unless she was getting on a helo to go and collect her friends and future.

 

Waverly moved towards the radio. She looked down at the black box and looked for the familiar insulated wire that led to a receiver, only to find it missing. And then to find it, along with the length of wire, gripped firmly in radio operators hand.

“Shit.”

Waverly didn’t know how to fix a radio. She knew all about history, geography, math, she could speak 4 different languages and recite the alphabet backwards whilst standing on her head. But she didn’t know how to repair a radio.

“Think. Come on Waverly think.” She said aloud to herself, pacing the small room.

“I can’t fix radios. Radio fixers fix radios.” The simple thought led to another, maybe an engineer knew how to fix a radio and lucky for her she just happened to know one.

Once again, Captain Earp raised her pistol and made her way into the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am sorry. That is all i am going to say. It has been 120 days since i last updated and i haven't been at home for many of them. i really hope these 797 words make up for my lame excuses. i wont leave it so long this time but cant promise regular updates.  
> Lemme know what you think or drop by on tumblr at darthweeenie235


End file.
